polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball Wiki:Timeline
Beginnings The Polandball was born on a German imageboard, named Krautchan. From there, many users of the board decided to export the meme to other sites. One of them, Siberiaball, decided to create a wiki for it on January 10th, 2010. However, the Wikia remained pretty inactive and had few users. After making a couple of pages and getting bored, Siberiaball became inactive. After that, a new user SexyMordecai5 adopted the wiki in late 2012. Beside this ownership change, the wiki remained pretty much idle. One of the users that joined in this period was IDrowzee. Other websites, instead, had more traffic. Beside Krautchan slowly losing all interest, other communities flourished. One of them was /r/polandball, a subreddit, founded by the Serbian user /u/767. Arrival of new users With the inactivity of SexyMordecai5, IDrowzee seized the opportunity and became the owner of the wiki in September 2014. This user, known in the Facebook Polandball community as Reagan, decided to make this wikia more professional, by testing his own ideas on his test wiki. Under him, the wikia got navboxes, the infoboxes, full pages, real images and finally got tons of new rules that, before, were not existent. Under this revolutionary administration, many users joined the wiki. The most notable ones are the following: *Privatejfx141, a Canadian user who fixed most of the templates *Antonio12ITA, an Italian user who was promoted admin and helped created missing pages *the Mysterious Contributor, an anonymous user (at the time) who created most of the pages in the wiki. He was proposed by IDrowzee to make an account and become an admin, but he refused. He is now known as "IohannesIohannium". *Grooox, (also known as Smyterat or Syttu) a Portuguese user that created many pages *Melfenbein, a Romanian user that made many pages *BainTheCool, another Romanian user, that led to the current friendships on the wiki *Blocked IP, an image uploader that made most of the images on this wiki of that time. It has been speculated a lot that this user is in fact the same as IohannesIohannium Because of IDrowzee's arrogant personality, the relation between the wiki and the subreddit became bad, since IDrowzee saw his wikia mocked and rejected by the mods of /r/polandball. IDrowzee was banned on /r/polandball because after having seen his hard work rejected he started insulting the moderators. In mid-November 2013, a Floridan user, Vercetti Tommy, started a Spanish version of this wiki. Since he made few contributions, a Chielan user, Voztok, adopted the Spanish wikia in late 2014 and helped it grow, with new admins, navboxes and pages. The two wikis currently have different versions of drawing rules. Meanwhile, in November 2014, , made a Russian version of this wiki. This wiki used to be somewhat active for a while. "The Golden Age" In the first half of the 2015, many other users started to join the English version of the wiki, which grew exponentially. The new pages and images created made it able to compete with /r/polandball. Some of the comics there have been inspired by pages here. On the other hand, this wikia saw the import of a unique reddit mechanic, flair icons. On reddit, those icons are behind a user's name. Here, instead, they are used anywhere. The first ones were imported by the users Blocked IP and BainTheCool. The list of icons currently is this, with flairs from the subreddit but also new ones, for anything, from countries to cities and personal icons. A couple of users decided to create other language versions of the wiki. Many of these got abandoned just a few days after they were created. The ones that survived long enough to be still alive are the Italian, the Korean and the Polish version. Of these, only the Polish one is active currently. The same happened from users of the Spanish version of this wiki, who created a wiki in Nahuatl, currently semi-abandoned. A mapping wiki, The Future of Europes Wiki, nicknamed Mapperdonia, saw this wiki. Some of the users, who were interested in the meme, joined this wiki as well. However, an infamous mapper, Fantastic mapper, started insulting another a user from the TFOE wiki. The drama managed to spill into the Polandball wiki and eventually he started creating many alts and spamming chat. Due to this, and other alt spammers starting to join, Antonio decided to promote Bain and Collisions to chat moderators. The Hong Konger user Yhynerson1 and the Canadian user Privatejfx141 found a way to simplify templates and get a better Home Page. Italian Mysterious Contributor designed, with the help of their tests, the layout that's still in use now. Italian Mysterious Contributor, also, translated the old-styled infoboxes to the new layout-made ones, still in use. Another wiki that was created was the "Polandball Wiki Users Wiki" (aka PWUW). This wiki was created to document events that happened on the wiki and give more information about the users. The Polandball Wiki "Civil War" In late 2015, an argument between Collisions and Grooox occured, which led to Reagan banning both of them, and other users who caused trouble in the past. The bans were quite short, but people got angry nonetheless. Collisions was exiled to the Elementball wiki were many users joined the chat to talk with him. In September 2015 Blocked IP found IDrowzee's IP on another wiki and doxxed his city. However, Collisions was erroneously banned for the doxxing instead. the Mysterious Contributor was also banned for his IP constantly changing due to being an IP user. He finally made an account in late 2015. All this sparked a large conflict within the community, which resulted in many people getting banned. People started posting more personal info on PWUW and because of this IDrowzee deemed it a wiki for doxxing and would ban anyone who would edit it from further on. Many users protested, and even VSTF got involved, but it was no use. Everyone was forced to stay and chat on the Elementball Wiki. Later, Antonio12ITA, who was admin, was also made bureaucrat by Siberiaball who returned for a day after being messaged by another user. Although this may be seen as a dark era of the wiki, many have the most fondest memories from this period of time. A New Owner Around December, IDrowzee became inactive and Antonio12ITA declared himself as the new owner. The first thing he did was promoting Italian Mysterious Contributor to admin and after an election, BainTheCool as well. During this administrationship, various rule reforms were proposed and rejected by popular vote, with Antonio12ITA de facto keeping the old ones. Italian Mysterious Contributor started acting more and more rude to other users, which lead to him getting demoted and repromoted several times. The Early Discord Era In late 2016, a group of alt spammers called the Garfield Gang started spamming and overwriting images with NSFW ones on several wikis, including the Polandball Wiki. Some of the old users, who were not 13 years old, were reported to the Wikia staff who, according to the Terms of Use, permanently banned them. Other users, instead, got involved in a game which involved spamming the n-word and, according to the same Terms of Use, were banned. Bain also created a Discord server for the wiki just to mess around, but pretty much all of the active users decided to remain there as it was better than wiki chat and a lot easier to moderate. This also lead to the wiki becoming very inactive, with most old users losing interest in the wiki, mostly due to all of interesting pages already being created and tons of annoying new users flooding the forums. Decline of Inactivity Italian Mysterious Contributor left the wiki in late May 2017, stopping any contribution that fixed the new pages and added images to such. The wiki was slowly becoming more and more unmoderated with the only activity being in the forums. The Reformations In late July 2017, Reagan, the former owner died due to unknown reasons. There was a one week blackout. After that, the current owner Antonio came to a decision that new staff were to be made. Luki1223 and Collisions were made admins, Crazyball was made moderator, and NESTLEH was promoted to content moderator. Luki1223 was the first to make effort with "Project Editor", in an attempt to encourage editing which did not help much. At the same time, song contests based off of Eurovision were also on the rise. New users began to flock the forums with games and discussions. The chatroom once dead was being populated by new users. New problems emerged such as alt users, nationalistic debates and admin apathy. But with the staff's effort, the wiki is gradually healing from its problems. The Silver Age During late 2017, most drama has died down, and the entire wiki appeared to be at a peace. There wasn't much that was being done, but there were frequent events to the point where activity isn't a major concern. Meeerko and Avery were promoted during this period of tranquility. The Rise of NESTLEH In early July of 2019, Antonio suddenly announced that he would be stepping down from ownership, and NESTLEH would be the new owner. Following suit, a lot of discussions were made and more changes were pushed than ever before, including a planned mass deletion event. A lot of drama from relatively new users has also arisen, but this isn't anything unprecedented. So far, the outlook of the wikia is positive.